1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for transporting a wide variety of articles and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for carrying the articles on a tennis racquet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of tennis requires a tennis racquet and several tennis balls, all of which must be transported to a tennis court. Often, tennis players also carry other articles such as warm-up jackets and articles of refreshment. In the past, the tennis racquet, balls and other articles are individually carried allowing them to be inadvertently misplaced or dropped. Furthermore, it is often difficult for a tennis player to carry all of the articles which must be transported to the tennis court.